


lenoriel.

by Latinnn



Category: Pyre (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:16:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latinnn/pseuds/Latinnn
Summary: freedom; the ability to act or change without constraint.
Kudos: 8





	lenoriel.

Relief. Peace. And then … nothing.

Relief. When Oralech stepped into that knee deep pool in front of him, he felt relieved despite the freezing cold water that chilled his legs to the bone. Everything. Years of conducting rites, years of taking up a cause which he had thought wouldn’t bear any fruit. Yet, it finally did. The pool of water underneath him hurt to look at. A bright white color similar to the new set of robes that he had gained upon the victory of the rite to show that he had gained his freedom. 

Peace. He turned his head up, looking towards the indistinct light that shone down onto him. The feeling … No, the idea alone of him finally being able to return to the Commonwealth brought a feeling of peace. No more would he need to hunt for food or commit to these barbaric rites to fight for his freedom. Freedom that was taken away from him due to him appealing to the rights that he was given with said freedom. 

And then it was gone. 

To many, freedom isn’t something that can be held. It isn’t something that can be eaten, smelled, or touched. It's abstract in nature. Fluid, ever-changing, and always holding different properties of what it truly means. One can have freedom … and then lose it the very split second that they gain it. 

For Oralech, perhaps the Scribes deemed him unworthy. Perhaps it was the very will of the gods looking down upon the Nightwings that very day that deemed what happened would happen. 

It happened too fast. One moment, he was standing in the Shimmering Pool with many ideas that came to mind of what he would do first when he re-entered the Commonwealth. Treating people who were injured, eating food that wasn’t just imps, or even being able to just see signs of civilization for once.

Oralech felt the air get sucked out of his lungs instantly. His feet didn’t feel drenched in the foreign yet familiar Shimmering Pool that he had known for only a short period of time. The air kicked at his back, the billowy and flowy robe bunching up and getting caught on his limbs that now flailed in the air. The last thing Oralech saw before the cliffside of Mount Alodiel eclipsed his vision was the sight of a familiar feminime figure rising up in the light above the Shimmering Pool. 

To many, freedom isn’t something that can be held. It isn’t something that can be felt or seen. It’s abstract in nature. Fluid, ever-changing, and always holding different properties of what it truly means. Oralech had his freedom for a brief moment. Then, he lost it in the very split second that he attained it.


End file.
